


Cold Cave, Warm Bodies

by smutsmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, Ass Play, Buff Guy, Buff Male, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Curvy Girl, F/M, Large Breasts, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsmut/pseuds/smutsmut
Summary: Mei and Hanzo depart on a mission for Overwatch, but things quickly escalate.





	Cold Cave, Warm Bodies

Hanzo's eyes darted around the office, he was trepid, but he made his way inside to see Winston and Mei Ling-Zhou looking at him. "I'm sorry if I seem impolite. It's hard to know who to trust lately," he said.

"You're right about that," Winston said in his booming British accent, "But I'm glad you came!" "Hanzo, this is Mei, have you two met?" he said.

"In passing. Hello," Hanzo said politely, looking down at her. She was a bit shorter, even in her large winter gear.

"Hi!" she said, "It's so cool to see you up close!" she said with a big smile.

"Uhm, thank you?"

"Well, we'd better get right to it." Winston chimed in.

"Winston, this is not about Overwatch, is it?"

"Of course not, though the offer is always there."

"Definitely!" Mei added.

"This is... a request. No Overwatch, not a big team-up, just a single mission."

"Well? What does this mission entail?" Hanzo questioned.

Mei leaned closer to them, "It's really simple! I need to go to Nepal to get something from one of our research teams! It's really important, so I'd prefer to go with some backup." Mei pointed to Hanzo.

"Nepal… right. What is this item?"

"It's an old Omnic that is supposed to have some clues about the uprising," Winston said.

"And the others?"

"Busy or not on our side anymore," Mei said, "Though I chose you from a small number of options. If you don't want to…"

"No. I'll accept. Anything to help." Hanzo shifted his gaze from Mei to Winston, "And no Overwatch?" he asked.

"Right," Winston said.

"Great! Thank you so much! I think we'll be great together." Mei assured him.

* * *

Hanzo and Mei exited the vehicle and watched as it sped away. "Sorry, this is as close as they can take us, we'll have to do some walking." Mei pointed into the distance, where a village on a mountaintop was barely visible.

"That's quite alright. I don't mind a walk." he said showing a rare smile, he was trying to amicable to Mei, he hadn't been around people in a long while.

They began to trek through the thick snow. She made very slow footprints, but they were deep indention, reaching the hard ground. Hanzo on the other hand, made quick and nimble ones, skirting along the top of the whiteness.

After a bit, Mei spoke up: "So, what do an ecologist and a samurai talk about? There must be some way to break the ice, right?" she smirked at him.

"I don't understand."

"Oh, it's-nevermind!" she said in a hurry, "I just meant, we should get to know each other... the mission could take a while."

"I see, yes. However, I am not the best at conversation."

"You're doing okay!" she exclaimed.

The city was growing larger as they continued, but so was the snowfall.

"Geez, I'm starting to think even I didn't wear enough!" Mei held her arms up against her chest as she walked. Hanzo noticed her face growing cherry red. "You must be freezing, right?"

"I have been trained for harsh conditions."

"Right, Samurai stuff," she trailed off. "You're still human though, why didn't you wear more?"

"I did not know it would be this frigid."

Mei suddenly started laughing. It caught him off guard, something about it was very pure. Hanzo finally crossed his arms as well.

After a while Mei spoke up again: "So, you aren't interested in Overwatch? If that's personal-"

"No. I have thought about joining." he kept his eyes on the ground, watching his steps. "I do want to help, and redeem, but I'm not so sure I'm the type."

Mei quickly retorted: "You look it to me! I've heard about you helping people."

"That's just to-" Hanzo stopped.

"Just to what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Nevermind," he shook his head, "Why must we get personal? We should find our objective, quickly."

"Right," Mei didn't like it, but she knew she'd gotten overeager again.

They continued the slow, silent trek until the city grew closer. The thick blizzard also began to clear up.

The two of them finally saw the city up close. It was monumental, with three floors build into the giant mountainside, each with many buildings.

Hanzo finally spoke up again: "So, where is this contact of yours?" he said.

"Uh, should be meeting us here," Mei sounded plain for the first time.

They stood in silence, staring around at the various buildings, but never each other.

"I will look around, just in case," he began to walk before he even finished speaking.

"Right."

She almost said something to try and help, but she stopped herself this time. Instead, she just watched as he left. Her eyes on the uncovered section of his upper back.

 _Maybe I made the wrong choice,_ she thought. _The silly choice. He's the loner type anyway, and I requested to work with him. For what? A fantasy, nothing more._

She sighed to herself.

* * *

Hanzo leaned against the wall of the first open building he found. Anything to escape from that situation. He'd been immature, unable to speak about a personal subject. Genji. It all came back to him when they arrived.

"There is more to redemption than guilt and sorrow, you know," a voice echoed from across the room. A peculiar omnic approached, dressed in monk clothes.

"How would you know about my situation?" he asked, instinctively reaching for his bow.

"No need to act so swiftly. I trained your brother." Zenyatta's voice was completely calm. Regardless, Hanzo kept his hand close to his weapon. He didn't move or change his expression at all. "You came here for information, correct?"

"No. I came here on behalf of Overwatch."

"Hm. Doesn't sound like the Hanzo I'd heard of."

"My brother has a bit of bias," he said with his sights still on the monk.

"Regardless, let me show you," Zenyatta began to levitate as if it were normal. He headed outside and across the village. Hanzo withdrew his weapon and followed him, feeling the coldness return.

He led Hanzo to a room akin to his childhood home in Hanamura.

"Here. Meet me at the upper shrine if you want to know more about him. Or yourself. Inner peace is only attained through the reflection. But the hardest part is a first step." he said before leaving Hanzo alone.

He thought he caught a familiar scent in the wind. It was cherry blossoms. A nostalgic feeling overtook him and shook him to the core. The first thing Hanzo saw was the Shimada haori.

The monk wasn't lying. Genji did train here.

Other items that stood out to him were a katana stand, and a painting of two dragons. Finally, Hanzo saw a picture sitting up on a cabinet. He recognized it immediately.

"Even after everything?" Hanzo said to no one. He felt a dense emptiness in his stomach.

* * *

"Yes, it should be just beyond that hill. But be careful, there are many dangers out there," the apprentice monk pointed it out to Mei.

"Of course. Thank you, and give my thanks to Zenyatta and Mondata as well."

"Oh, you didn't know? Zenyatta has left the temple."

"No, I-" Mei paused as she saw Hanzo walking between buildings. "Hanzo!" she called out, but he quickened his pace.

"Thank you again!" she said to the monk as she hurried off, "We'll find the unit for sure!" she sprinted as fast as her boots would allow, trying to catch up to him. She approached the mountainside which had a slope that led up to the next floor.

Hanzo darted up the slope in a hurry. It was intended for climbing, but still a long walk, he easily sped upwards, escaping from Mei.

"I just had to choose to work with a ninja, didn't I?" she said, and began her slow ascension.

Hanzo sat in a meditative pose in front of a cherry blossom tree, right on the edge of the cliff. He tried to make sense of all the feelings coming back to him.

He was here. Genji. What did he do, on these very mountains? He said he forgave me when I saw him last... how could he? Did he train here? And how did he learn such inner peace? Maybe he was right up here. But how would my younger brother have thought of me?

He heard heavy footsteps, followed by quick breaths. He knew who it was, but he still turned around. Mei had her hands on her knees, panting. "Thanks for waiting," she smiled through her breaths.

He continued his meditation but replied, "I am sorry for acting this way. This seems to be a more personal place than I realized when I agree."

"I'm sorry too!" she blurted out, "I shouldn't have pushed things."

"Well, then we're on equal ground again." He said with his eyes closed, sitting cross-legged. His dark hair touching the top of his exposed back. His expressive face focused.

Mei watched him take breaths. It calmed her as well. _Equal ground,_ she thought to herself, _not even close._

She sat down beside him and they looked at each other.

"Still cold?" she asked, leaning a bit closer.

"Of course, I'm barely covered," he said seriously. But once again, she chuckled.

He enjoyed the sound of it. It made him hesitate, instead he just looked forward and said, "It's a nice view, isn't it?" he wasn't trying to change the subject. It truly was.

They could see the entire lower level of the village, and all the snowy terrain below, which led down until they couldn't see anything anymore.

"Yeah, it is."

On good terms, they headed off to the other side of the mountain, to a barely visible path that had been built years ago by the original human monks. It seemed as if no one had been here in a long time.

"What did he tell you exactly?" Hanzo asked.

"He said that the Omnic would be at the end of this path, in an abandoned temple."

"That isn't much, but if the blizzard doesn't get worse, we should make it okay." he assured her as they continued down the steep trail that was built into the mountainside.

"He did mention the elder monks, Zendayya and Mondata, had a falling out," Mei said.

"I met Zenyatta, at the village. He had-" Once again Hanzo felt the uncomfortably of talking about him. "He had trained my brother."

"Oh," Mei was surprised.

"You know him, I'm sure. Genji, he was a member of Overwatch at one point."

"I-"

"Wait. Mei, do you see that?" Hanzo pointed at a far-off section of the path. Blending in with the white she could barely make out a creature resting.

"Wow. It's a leopard, I think!"

"You can make it out from that far off?"

"Ecologist stuff, you know-"

"I'm going to go ahead and take it out."

"You can't kill it!"

"I'll be quick of course, one shot."

"No! We'll find another way."

"Mei, there is only one path…"

They paused, reaching a moral impasse. The blizzard was loud around them as they watched the leopard sleep.

"Hanzo, watch out!" Mei pushed him against the side of the mountain and pulled her gun out. Another leopard tried to pounce on her. She shot at the ground, creating a wall of ice between the two of them and the animal.

They both backed further away. Hanzo withdrew his bow and pulled it back. "Sorry, Mei." As the animal broke through he shot it with an arrow. Instant kill. The leopard fell off the side of the mountain, and was gone.

She nodded to Hanzo. "I understand," she said. Though her eyes betrayed her.

Before they could continue, the ground beneath them started to crumble. They had damaged the old path.

As they tried to run the ground broke and sent them sliding down the mountain. Mei managed to slow her fall with her boots but Hanzo was going too fast. She shot another wall below them and it grew out instantly, like a branch. Hanzo landed on it, and then Mei.

"It won't hold!" she yelled, helping him to his feet.

He looked around and found something that caught his eye. He drew his bow and shot a singular arrow into a hole on the mountainside opposite of them. Mei nodded and grabbed onto him, he held her and jumped.

They hit the side with a thud and began the short climb. Finally collapsing right inside the narrow cave.

All they could hear were their long breaths and the blizzard roaring.

"Are you alright?" Hanzo said.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

A tiny blue light lit up a fraction of the cave.

"Snowball, look around." The little drone circled around the cave, showing them there was nothing inside but cold whiteness. Mei took a deep breath.

"We need to find something warm. We won't survive out here for too long."

"Snowball, find something to start a fire with."

The drone immediately buzzed out of the cave, leaving them in the dark. The situation finally set it as they sat there.

"Arrows?" Mei finally asked.

"No. I shot the last of my ropes," he said, "do you have anything?"

"Nope. Turns out ice isn't the best thing in a blizzard." she answered with a sigh.

Over the blizzard, Mei heard teeth chatter.

"Come here," she said. Hanzo heard her unhook and unzip various items, then warmth as she covered both of them in her coat.

"You should've just worn a jacket," she said warmly, cuddling up to him.

"Then we couldn't have done this," he replied.

"You know, this reminds me of when I went into cryosleep." Mei said.

Hanzo just listened as she talked. He didn't really have anything to add he just wanted to hear her story.

"It's pretty crazy, you know? This is twice now. I should work by the beach or something."

He laughed and she felt it.

"I mean, it's a long story..." she adjusted to lie against his chest, "It was supposed to be a normal expedition, you know, I'd done so many it was like a habit. It went well at first, we gathered good data. But when the storm hit, we were done for. We all tried to find a way out, being scientists and all. But there was nothing to do. Panic eventually sit in, a few people went a bit crazy, but I stayed quiet, still in denial, I guess. Eventually the temperatures fell too low, and we had to go into cryosleep. But, I'm sure you know-"

"No, please, I want to hear."

"Uhm, alright. If you say so." She continued. "Well, the cryo was what scared me. Not knowing when I'd wake up, if I'd feel anything, if I'd die. But it was the only way. So in we all went. The next thing I remember is seeing is the rescuers. I'd hoped to reunite with my colleagues, but no, I was-I was the only one."

Hanzo wanted to say something, but he let her continue. He was bad at tending to feelings.

"So, then I went back to Overwatch, to reunite with them, but no! They had disbanded too. Everything had changed for the worse, after I'd done all my work to try and change it for the better. I almost gave up there, but instead I-well I took matters into my own hands, it might seem silly."

"There is an important tenet my father taught me," Hanzo eventually said, "It is the idea of taking your fears and using them in every battle. If it is your strength, then it can never be used to hurt you. It's very admirable."

Hanzo noticed heat building in her cheek, which was still against him.

"Thanks," she said,

"Are you scared here too?" he asked her softly. "Why would I be? I'm not alone anymore."

They saw the little drone fly back in, illuminating the tiny cave in blue light.

"Snowball!" Mei exclaimed. The two of them sat up, separating, and Mei covered herself quickly.

"The machine did it, I admit I was skeptical."

It dropped the firewood into Mei's gloved hands, but she gave them to Hanzo.

"Not my area of expertise," she explained.

Hanzo went to work immediately, trying to get enough friction to start a fire.

He got a spark quickly, and sat the wood down. It lit up the whole place at one, revealing the two of them to each other in brighter light. They smiled.

"You did it!" Mei said.

"Group effort," Hanzo corrected, looking at the drone.

"Oh yes! Snowball, I need one more thing. Go out, and send a beacon. Someone should see it."

It beeped a yes and flew out again.

"Well. I guess we don't need to get close anymore," Mei said, half-saying, half-asking.

"We could. The fire isn't even that warm."

So, they got back into position together, this time watching the fire. They just sat for a while, enjoying the view that had terrified them earlier. Mei was still a bit shocked she was lying on his chest. It was like a dream.

Eventually Hanzo broke the comfortable silence: "It was my brother."

"What was?"

"Everything, really. My reasoning for staying away from Overwatch, the reason this place was personal." She felt his voice reverberating through his chest.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

"I'm not sure if I'd like to tell it all, yet. But we had a falling out. A big one, and it's given me a lot of guilt for much of my life. I'm sorry if that isn't enough…"

"No! I appreciate you telling me that," she sat up and looked him in the eyes, "We've got time." They leaned into each other and kissed. It was long, with lots of back-and-forth, and a bit of tongue. Finally, they separated.

"Mei..."

"We've talked enough, don't you think?" she smiled to him, though it turned to a nervous, sensual stare as she pushed her coat off her shoulders, revealing the top half of her tight-fitting tanktop underneath.

"Right," he responded eagerly. He was unsure of how to begin with her many layers, so she went first, pulling his outfit down off of his shoulder, uncovering his abs and almost reaching her goal. She admired the sight.

"Are you sure you want to-" she hesitated, feeling self-conscious in comparison.

Hanzo held her cheek in his hand, looking into her eyes. "Of course. Your beauty is beyond compare. I want to see all of you."

She nodded. "Okay, you'll have to work for it." she presented her chest and many layers to him and he began to pull it off. First, he got her utility belt out of the way, then he undid her coat completely, sitting it aside.

Her large chest was more visible now and she eagerly undid her bra, then pulled up her shirt, showing Hanzo her curvy naked body. He softly fondled one breast, squeezing perfectly, as he kissed her again.

"Slow down there," she told him, "Let me have some action too," she said, looking at his crotch. She then pulled his haori aside, unveiling his crotch. The look of lust in her eyes was incredible, Hanzo thought.

He was unable to avert his eyes from her huge breasts. They were a mound of pale skin, with big red circles for nipples. He'd been taught abstinence ever since he was young, that was the way of the Shimada clan, but it all dissipated the moment he saw her body.

His expression became a mix of embarrassment, hesitation, and longing.

She looked up at him with those cute doe eyes. "C'mon, I want you," she assured him.

He nodded through his blush.

"Let me show you," she said, taking off her gloves before caressing his abs with her warm hands. She was amazed by his fit physique, staring like a child. "So… hard," she said between heavy breaths.

He smirked and enjoyed the sensation as Mei went lower like an explorer, her breasts still pulled out as she discovered the erection underneath his outfit. Mei looked even more surprised as she eagerly took his cock in a hand and massaged it.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Y-yes, it's good," he replied, laying his head back against the cave wall.

"Relax. I'll take care of you," she said sweetly, jerking him off fast with her big hands.

Mei took a gulp before getting to the real 'show.' She put her mouth over his dick and began to give an eager blowjob.

Her mouth was so warm and soft against Hanzo's dick. He couldn't help but look down to watch her move. Her tits swayed each time her mouth came down on him in a slow, intimate rhythm. Mei made tiny slurping sounds and her saliva covered his dick as she worked. She didn't suck too tightly, instead her mouth lightly covered his erection.

Hanzo's eyes rolled back. He put a hand down by her breast and held it. The other hand on her soft dark hair.

She was encouraged by his moans and his touch. She pushed her glasses back up and looked into his eyes before continuing. She began to blow more eagerly now, sucking with all she had, bobbing her head up and down on his dick as he was driven closer to climax.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she understood, taking her mouth off him. Mei looked up with curiosity. "How was it?" she asked.

"It was-you're a natural… I'd like to repay you," he said appreciatively.

"You don't have to, but I won't complain," she said. She sat her coat on the ground and laid on it. She gave a sly smile as she looked at Hanzo.

He pulled her thick pants off, revealing thick legs underneath as well. Hanzo seemed like a teenager, seeing a woman for the first time.

"Is this your first time?" she asked.

"Um, yes. I've seen women, but you're the most beautiful one."

"Well, don't worry," she said, growing rosy red cheeks, but spreading her legs wide for him, "I'll help you."

Hanzo began by rubbing her pussy with a thumb. He immediately got her thick liquid on his fingers, and used it to rub her even more.

Mei's eyes grew slim as she breathed heavily. His hands were so strong, but his touch was gentle.

He put two fingers inside and moved them slow, hoping he was doing okay. If her expression was any indication, he was. He was surprised by how much simply feeling her was arousing him. It seemed bottomless, every aspect of her drove him deeper into lust.

Hanzo held her thighs and spread her legs, then put his face up against her. He began with shy licks, immediately tasting the strange flavor of Mei. It made him explore more, his tongue going slightly inside as he sped up and used longer licks.

He looked up with curious eyes.

She had her mouth agape and her eyes closed. "Hanzo, it's so good," she moaned.

He couldn't help but smile from between her legs before moving his tongue slightly higher, hitting her clit.

She shook at the intense feeling, but he calmed her by putting his hands on her stomach.

"Keep doing that!" she pleaded, her moans growing more strained.

He obeyed, making little movements on her clit, a small circle, a gentle jab, an up and down pattern. He was enjoying himself more than he thought, simply getting her off was satisfying. His hands found their way back to her breasts, his favorite.

Mei loved the feeling of his strong hands against her. She was delighted when they eagerly groped her breasts. She put her hands on his arms, feeling his hard muscles tighten as he worked. She was close, every movement of his pushing her towards an orgasm. Luckily, Mei didn't need to stop him. She simply closed her eyes and focused on the soft warmth of his mouth against her.

Before long she put her thick thighs around him, encouraging him to continue as she finally came. Her hips bucked and Hanzo tried to follow them as Mei came subtly, her liquid dripping out in growing amount.

Her movement subsided and she lay back down against her coat in a heap of hot wetness. Her moans turned to quick breaths, then slow, then nothing. "I guess we're both naturals," she said, sitting up.

Hanzo chuckled and sat up as well. They looked at each other again, shyness had left the cave, only hunger for each other was left.

They both moved close at the same time and met at the lips. Their tongues tangled and they kissed more roughly now. Mei put her hands in Hanzo's hair and held on and their lips moved as one.

As they parted, a particularly cool draft blew into the cave. Hanzo was quick to lie Mei down and lie over her.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Yes, so warm me up," she said, leading his hips lower until they met each other's most intimate parts. Hanzo could feel the comforting warmth of Mei and she felt the same, though less so. The warmest was between her legs, which Hanzo was finally against. His erection was hot, dying to be inside of her.

Mei parted her legs and he got closer. "Mei, I'm going to-"

"Okay," she assured him.

He eased his hips forward, feeling wetness, then warmth, and finally her tight insides. It was overwhelming, but Hanzo was ready. He began to move his hips slowly, drawing his dick a little deeper each time.

Mei's strained expression turned quickly to one of pleasure. She made little groans as he moved and put her hands onto his back to urge him on. He hit against her walls and it made her blush again, made her eyebrows furrow. She was right about it warming them up, her cheeks were warm, her body was getting there with him over her, and her insides were burning with good feeling.

After a moment, Hanzo found a nice slow rhythm that let him enjoy the feeling a bit longer, rather than cumming immediately, which he would do if he wasn't careful. It was her, after all.

He eyed her body which was right up against his. He could see her plump curves shake each time he would thrust. It was hypnotic. But, he moved his glance back to her eyes again. She held his sight and continued to moan, for him and herself. She was turned on by the way he looked at her body. Without words, he could see her enjoying this.

He kept both hands on the floor, but wished he could touch her all over.

Mei tightened her grip on his back and he felt her pussy tighten too. So, he abandoned his hesitation and fucked faster, relishing the perfect feel of her as he sped up and came closer.

Before him, Mei came again. "Don't stop, don't stop!" she said as she reached orgasm.

She began to spray juices onto Hanzo's dick in spurts, as her head went back and her noises grew louder. He kept up his speed, trying to ensure she enjoyed this as much as possible. And she did.

Hanzo was unsure if he should continue. "Keep going," she assured him, seeing his expression. She sounded calmer now, but still breathing heavily, even sweating despite the cold. He continued to both of their delight until he came as well.

He couldn't help but close his eyes as her pussy made him cum.

He eased himself out of her and felt the mix of their liquids against his cock. He lied down next to her, exhausted but satisfied.

Other than breaths and sighs of satisfaction, they remained quiet, enjoying the afterglow.

The light from outside began to lower, coming inside of the cave and warming them further. It also made Mei's pale skin shine like snow. Hanzo moved a hand down, starting with the breasts and easing down to her hip, he just wanted to feel her thick softness. Her big thigh was perfectly soft against his hand, though he couldn't grasp nearly all of it.

Mei felt the same about his muscles. So, she sat up and moved her hands down his chest, stopping at his abs.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Wanna go again?" she asked with a sultry look.

"Of course," he replied.

Instantly they were back into the act, excited and eager for each other.

Mei got up and went further into the tiny cave, leading Hanzo by the hand. She faced him.

Hanzo began by kissing her neck. His soft lips left wet marks in a pattern down Mei's body, ending at her breast, where Hanzo kissed then sucked on a nipple. Hard. He softly grasped the other, feeling the large, soft weight in his hand.

"Do me from behind," she said with embarrassment, her accent came out strongly.

"Of course," he answered simply, "I'd love to."

He turned her around with his manly arms and she leaned against the wall, her ass presented to him. He hadn't even got a chance to appreciate it yet, so she grabbed a cheek and gave it a slap. She gave a delighted shriek as it shook.

Hanzo was eager to be inside of Mei again. So, he found her pussy and aligned his dick with it, before starting to fuck again. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Ooh!" Mei exclaimed, surprised and wide-eyed. She quickly adjusted, and began to push back against him. Her ass shook every time one of them moved closer.

"Hold my arms," she told him between thrusts and breaths, "please!"

He trusted her, so he put his arms around hers, holding her by the elbows behind her back. He was taken aback by how much this turned him on. But he was in it now. He began again, fucking her harder now, giving it his all.

Mei's ass, tits, and body shook almost violently as he gave it to her. Her hitting skin made light noises. And she was in heaven. She let him take complete control. In fact, she barely could manage to stay on her feet with the waves of feeling she was receiving.

She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his dick. Each time he went inside, she could feel his hard body hit against her ass. Her pussy was alight with overwhelming pleasure. It was too much.

Mei's head went limp as she began to scream. She came quickly, in three intense spurts.

Hanzo couldn't stop if he wanted to. And he didn't. In fact, he was aroused by her cumming, so he continued to fuck with all his might. He put his head right by hers and breathed by her neck he came inside.

Mei felt his cum go deep inside of her.

He let go and Mei collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Though he was out-of-breath too, Hanzo took his clothes completely off for the first time, and He sat the clothes on the cold ground. "Sit there," he said.

Mei lay down onto his kimono and sniffed, taking in his scent. It was comforting. She eyed his nude body with excited eyes though she'd just came too.

Hanzo brought over her coat and laid it over her like a blanket.

"You've got to warm me up, don't you?" she said as Hanzo stood in the cold.

He didn't argue, instead lying down with her. It was hard to fit, but comfortable, mainly due to the company. They lied for a while, like a couple in bed as the sun began to set outside of the cave.

Eventually, Mei reached a hand back down to his dick and jerked him off again, attempting to get him hard. It was like she was a teenager again.

"I-I need a moment. You're too much," he said, smiling from his spot beside her. He could feel the wetness from their earlier exploits on the coat.

"Oh, sorry," she said nervously.

"No, no. If anyone can get me back there, it's you," he assured her.

"There is one thing I've wanted to try…" Mei said. She sat up, leaving the coat over Hanzo, and took her boots and pants off all the way, swapping the coat for them. She covered her naked top with the coat only.

"Now, you'll need to warm my bottom, won't you?" she said flirtily, staring down at him with her pussy in his face.

"I will," he replied, biting his lip with anticipation.

"So, this is okay?" she said, beginning to lower over him. He nodded vigorously.

"Just tap me if you need to," she told him before putting her pussy onto his face. She sat on it, though not with her entire weight, just enough so Hanzo's mouth was right up against her. Her ass perfectly in his eyeline, so he could barely see the cave walls above.

He didn't waste any time, using his tongue against her like an expert, weaving it in irregular movements to surprise her.

Mei let out moans as he hit the right spots. She leaned forward, putting her arms against his artificial legs. He replied by wrapping his arms around her thighs and continuing to lick rapidly. She eyed his growing erection and smiled, knowing only she could do this to him.

She moved just a bit lower, so her clit was by his tongue. As he licked it, Mei shook. She needed something to focus on, and had a hunger for his dick. She wanted it in her mouth, and wanted to pay him back.

They were beyond teasing, so Mei immediately blew him as fast and deep as she could go. Which was very. She hit the base of his dick and continued to deepthroat the thing, almost choking but taking it all like a champ. Each time she would go down, her coat would hit against his chest.

They encouraged each other to go harder and faster, and before long, Mei approached her third climax. She almost sat up, but Hanzo gripped her thighs, and licked her clit in quick circles.

Her moans grew and her mouth tightened around his cock. She stopped for a moment, and came onto his face before continuing.

Hanzo moved up and bit and spread her ass. He began to lick there now, which surprised Mei. But she gave slight muffled moans to assure him it was good. He licked in circles again, and went deep, it was a different taste, but not a bad one.

Mei took her mouth off him to take a breath. "Do you want to try _it_?" she said, breathing heavy.

"If you do?"

Mei answered by simply sitting up and moving her body lower. During this, Hanzo subtly wiped his face in his kimono, he didn't mind it, if it was her liquids. She reached her destination and sat back on all fours, her feet by his knees and her hands on either side of him. Her back was to him.

Unsure, but curious, Mei put his cock up against her ass. Hanzo spread her cheeks while she eased her ass down onto him. Both of them were wet now, but there was still a bit of a sting as she lowered her ass over him.

She groaned a mix of pleasure and pain and she moved back and forth on him.

The tight hole felt incredible to Hanzo, and her ass hit against him each time she went down. Though he worried about Mei.

It did hurt, but it felt curiously good as well. Mei eased another inch inside of her, but that was all she could take. She moved in a rhythm on his dick, back and forth, back and forth.

Hanzo put his head up to her neck and gave her little kisses. He reached a hand down to her pussy, and another to her breast, and began to do his usual routine.

Mei loved it but she had a hunger for something else. Her perverse desires were numberless. So, she eased back off his dick and it popped out.

"My turn," she said, tapping his shoulder. He sat aside as she lie back down on their makeshift blankets.

"Finished?" he asked.

"Almost," she said, and pointed to her face.

"Oh," he understood.

Hanzo got on his knees by her coat and put his dick up to her face. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the view. He put it inside of her mouth again as she encouraged.

He reached a hand down to her crotch and fingered. She was still soaked. He used two fingers to get her off as she sucked on just his tip.

They were both close again from the anal. So, he sped up his fingering and she tightened her mouth on his cock, also using her hand to get him off.

"Mmm," she said, muffled with the tip in her mouth, "I loff it." She looked into his eyes just like before, as they both came. Mei squirted for the first time, covering their clothes in more liquid. She continued to suck as Hanzo came into her mouth. She took it out after a moment and held it up to her face, letting the rest cover it.

Hanzo laid down next to her, exhausted.

"Still cold?" she asked, wiping her face.

"I'd forgotten where we were," he joked.

They lied for a while as the sun set, and the cave grew dark.

"Someone should be here soon," Mei said eventually. She sat up, moving Hanzo's arm that was around her.

"I just want to lie here with you," he said, his eyes closed.

As he said that, Mei's 'helper' came back into the cave, lighting it up with its blue LED's.

"There you are," she said, "Did you bring backup?"

The thing beeped twice.

"Good or bad?" Hanzo asked.

"Good?" Mei said nervously.

"What's wrong then?"

She motioned to her naked body.

But, before they could get dressed, an orange blur shot into the cave. For a split-second they saw Lena Oxten, or Tracer, staring at them with wide-eyes. She immediately zipped back out of the cave.

"Didn't see anything!" she assured them from outside.

They smiled at each other, though also embarrassed. Nonetheless, they put their admittedly wet clothes back on and went outside.

"Thanks, Lena!" Mei said as they went outside.

"Yes, thank you…" Hanzo said, he was the more embarrassed.

"Don't mention it!" she said cheerfully, "in fact, let's not mention anything that happened today!"

She immediately sped the three of them back to Nepal, one at a time. Waiting there was Jack Morrison in a helicopter.

"You kids needed some help?" he said from the pilot seat.

"Yes, thanks!" they both said.

"Lena's going to finish the job, so go ahead and get on!"

"I guess we'd better head back?" Mei said. Something about it felt final, though they'd only spent a day here, and it was a near-death situation.

"Yes. Perhaps we'll go to Hanamura next, I'd love to show you my home."

"I'd love it too."

**Author's Note:**

> Might do some more miscellaneous Mei stuff under this story in the future, so kudo and bookmark!


End file.
